DigimonWiki:Digivolution References/Tamers
"Guilmon Comes Alive" 01 "Guilmon is Born! The Digimon That I Created" 01 :Digimon Tamers, "Guimon Comes Alive" 01 *DarkTyrannomon > MetalTyrannomon "Digimon, Digimon Everywhere" 02 "You're My Friend! Introducing Terriermon!" 02 :Digimon Tamers, "Digimon, Digimon Everywhere" 02 *Goburimon > Fugamon "To Fight or Not to Fight" 03 "Renamon VS Guilmon! Fighting is a Digimon's Life" 03 :Digimon Tamers, "To Fight or Not to Fight" 03 *Terriermon > Gargomon "O Partner, Where Art Thou?" 06 "The Meaning of a Partner! Renamon, Evolve!" 06 :Digimon Tamers, "O Partner, Where Art Thou?" 06 *Renamon > Kyubimon "A Question of Trust" 08 "Guilmon Evolves! Showdown in West Shinjinku" 08 :Digimon Tamers, "A Question of Trust" 08 *Guilmon > Growlmon "Grow Mon Grow" 14 "Tamers Stand! MegaloGrowmon...Super Evolution!" 14 :Digimon Tamers, "Grow Mon Grow" 14 *Growlmon > WarGrowlmon "Duel with the Deva" 17 "Chase the Blue Card! The Rapidmon Moment" 17 :Digimon Tamers, "Duel with the Deva" 17 *Gargomon > Rapidmon "Digital Beauty" 18 "Beautiful Evolution! Taomon Dances in the Moonlight" 18 :Digimon Tamers, "Digital Beauty" 18 *Kyubimon > Taomon "Motorcycle Madness" 27 "Impmon Evolves! The Shudder of Beelzebumon the Dark Lord" 27 :Digimon Tamers, "Motorcycle Madness" 27 *Impmon >> Beelzemon "Goliath" 29 "Here is the Chost Castle! The Great Escape of Stray Culumon" 29 :Digimon Tamers, "Goliath" 29 *Woodmon > Cherrymon "The Imperfect Storm" 30 "Urgent Message from the Digital World! Culumon is…" 30 :Digimon Tamers, "The Imperfect Storm" 30 *Chrysalimon > Infermon "Kazu's Upgrade" 31 "Friendship with Guardromon! Tamer Hirokazu, 'So, do I fight?'" 31 :Digimon Tamers, "Kazu's Upgrade" 31 *Guardromon > Andromon "Rabbit Transit" 33 "Where is Terriermon? Shaochung goes to the Digital World!" 33 :Digimon Tamers, "Rabbit Transit" 33 *Lopmon >> Antylamon (Data) "Lionheart" 34 "The Kind-hearted Hero, Leomon Dies" 34 :Digimon Tamers, "Lionheart" 34 *WarGrowlmon > Megidramon "Give a Little Bit" 35 "The Name is Dukemon! Holy Mega Evolution" 35 :Digimon Tamers, "Give a Little Bit" 35 *WarGrowlmon > Gallantmon "No Mon Is an Island" 37 "Battle with Zhuqiaomon! SaintGalgomon, Mega Evolution" 37 :Digimon Tamers, "No Mon Is an Island" 37 *Rapidmon > MegaGargomon "Song of Sakuyamon" 39 "Whirling Ultimate Flower! Sakuyamon Evolves" 39 :Digimon Tamers, "Song of Sakuyamon" 39 *Taomon > Sakuyamon "Janyu's Ark" 40 "Shining Evolution! Culumon's Release" 40 :Digimon Tamers, "Janyu's Ark" 40 *Infermon > Diaboromon "Homeward Bound" 41 "The Return to the Real World" 41']] :Digimon Tamers, "Homeward Bound" 41 *Monodramon >> Cyberdramon "Beelzemon's Big Day" 43 ''"Connected Minds! Beelzebumon's Revival" 43 :Digimon Tamers, "Beelzemon's Big Day" 43 *Beelzemon > Beelzemon Blast Mode "The D-Reaper's Disguise" 45 "Stand Up to the D-Reaper! Charge into the Zone" 45 :Digimon Tamers, "The D-Reaper's Disguise" 45 *Cyberdramon > Justimon "Jeri Fights Back" 50 "Crimson Warrior! Save the People you Love" 50 :Digimon Tamers, "Jeri Fights Back" 50 *Gallantmon + Grani > Gallantmon Crimson Mode "Such Sweet Sorrow" 51 "Dreaming Power is our Future! The Biggest Dreamer" 51 :Digimon Tamers, "Such Sweet Sorrow" 51 *Gigimon > Guilmon *Gummymon > Terriermon *Hopmon > Monodramon *Kapurimon >> Guardromon *Kokomon > Lopmon *Viximon > Renamon *Yaamon > Impmon "Battle of Adventurers" M1 :Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers M1 *Apocalymon > Mephistomon > Gulfmon *Labramon > Seasarmon "Runaway Locomon" M2 "Runaway Digimon Express" M2 :Digimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon M2 *Locomon > GranLocomon *Gallantmon > Gallantmon Crimson Mode